Festival
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: ONESHOT En el aire se respira el dulce perfume de cientos de flores, que anuncian el comienzo de la estación favorita de todo el mundo: la primavera. En el pueblo de Rodorio se le dedica un festival anual al que asiten Atena y su séquito de santos.


Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Hola! Nuevo oneshot de Lost Canvas! No tiene directa relación con ninguna historia, pero si reciclé algunos personajes femeninos de mis otros fics ;) Espero les guste :D**

**Festival**

_by Goddess Rhiannon 21/12/12_

La primavera era una época de renacimiento, de regocijo, todas las plantas mostraban su esplendor en forma de bellas y aromáticas flores de vibrantes colores que rivalizaban unas con otras para atraer a la mayor cantidad de insectos, tales como las preciadas abejas, de las cuales se extraía la miel más deliciosa producida por esta primaveral recolección de polen. En Rodorio, la aldea que estaba asentada en las faldas del famoso santuario de Atena, el equinoccio de primavera marcaba una fecha importante para todos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo, el muy bien llamado Festival de la Primavera, que tenía sus orígenes en antiguos rituales que se llevaban a cabo en honor de la deidad de los bosques Pan.

Para este tan especial y esperado evento, las calles principales del pueblo se llenaban de guirnaldas de flores trenzadas con cintas de muchos colores, había infinidad de puestos con comidas tradicionales para la venta, además de juegos en los que uno se podía ganar alguna canasta de frutas, bouquets de flores y hasta gallinas, cerdos o cabritos. Pero lo que hacía tan especial esta festividad era el hecho de que el mismo patriarca y Atena bajaban a mezclarse entre las personas del pueblo, por supuesto que esto se extendía a cada santo del santuario también, desde los de bronce hasta los esquivos santos dorados... y ya sabemos quiénes eran los esquivos en este rubro, encabezado por cierto santo dorado de larga cabellera aguamarina que ostentaba la armadura de Piscis, seguido por el santo de Virgo quien raramente dejaba su templo y su meditación, o el santo de Acuario, quien no encontraba mucha lógica en ir a ver a un montón de personas bailando y correteando de aquí para allá.

Ese día tan esperado apenas si comenzaba en una tranquila mañana, donde aún el fino rocío matinal no se había evaporado, por lo que deducimos que era temprano. El santo de Aries, Shion revisaba junto con el patriarca Sage algunos rollos de papel que tenían las últimas anotaciones de la cantidad de soldados que tenían a disposición, la cantidad de alimentos y bebida, los gastos generales, etc. No era el trabajo más divertido del mundo, ¿pero quién dijo que los santos sólo tenían que liarse a puñetazos cuando un enemigo aparecía? Nope, la vida no era tan sencilla. Más el patriarca estaba muy animado, ya que a este hombre en particular le gustaban los festivales, eran la única cosa que lo sacaba de su a veces tediosa rutina, por lo que una gran sonrisa estaba plasmaba en su rostro desde esa mañana; Shion trataba de no reírse del gran maestro ya que era raro verlo tan animado. A Shion también le gustaba el festival de primavera y había gran expectativa por parte de la mayoría de los santos, porque digamos la verdad, estaban todos por desfallecer de aburrimiento y el salirse de sus hábitos por un día creaba un buen clima por todas partes.

El festival no empezaba hasta las diez de la mañana, así que algunas vestales ya se habían adelantado para echar una mano con los arreglos. Ya en el pueblo, se veía a las vírgenes consagradas a Atena armar guirnaldas y ayudar a poner las toneladas de comida sobre las largas mesas. Ayudando a las vestales se encontraba una chica de unos catorce años llamada Agasha, ella y su padre eran la autoridad en flores en el pueblo y eran los que donaban los ramos que se darían a algunas jovencitas y a Atena misma ese día. La chica de lacio cabello castaño y brillantes ojos pardo verdosos sonreía y hablaba animadamente con el resto de las vestales, mientras sus hábiles manos entretejían las flores y los lazos multicolores. Agasha adoraba este festival, y esperaba con ansias que cierto santo dorado amante de las rosas no se hiciera el esquivo este año... otra vez. Albafika temía acercarse a la gente porque creía que su sangre, que se había convertido en el veneno más poderoso en la Tierra, podría dañar a inocentes. Claro está que a Agasha eso no le hacía mella ni la convencía de alejarse del joven santo, quien a veces le regalaba una de sus rosas no venenosas. Por su lado, Albafika preferiría comerse su propia armadura en una ensalada con manzanas verdes antes de admitir que sentía cierta debilidad por la chica florista, y aunque se hacía el indiferente, ni él se lo creía; tampoco la mitad del pueblo, que veían con humorística curiosidad la interacción entre esas dos personas.

-0-

Dohko suspiró por enésima vez, poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirando ofuscadamente al terco santo de Piscis, quien se negaba de plano a bajar al festival, que empezaría en diez minutos.

"Anda, no seas terco, Atena y el patriarca van a ir y necesitan estar a salvo, así que toooodos vamos a ir a divertirnos un poco." Dijo el joven santo dorado peli castaño, viendo como el otro santo le devolvía la mirada de forma aburrida.

"No es mi problema que ellos quieran ir, además ¿de qué los estaríamos protegiendo? ¿cerditos, cabras, pueblerinos que no matan ni una mosca? Por favor." Contestó sarcásticamente Albafika, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo levemente el ceño. No iría y punto. Poco faltaba para que Dohko se le tirara encima y lo acogotara con su larga cabellera aguamarina por ser tan condenadamente cabeza dura, pero para salvar la situación llegó Shion, quien había estado escuchando la última parte de la conversación y meneando la cabeza se acercó a sus compañeros.

"Albafika, deberías dejar de ser tan ermitaño, nadie va a salir herido por tenerte cerca, ya te lo he dicho como mil veces, pero eres tan obcecado que sigues en tu misma temática. Además estoy seguro que la Srta. Sasha te va a pedir que vengas, y si aún así no quieres ir, el patriarca te lo va a ordenar. ¿Vas a esperar a que te den una orden directa? Es una idiotez. Por cierto que cierta chica florista se pondría más que feliz de verte hoy en el festival" Argumentó el santo de Aries, mirándose despreocupadamente las uñas en la última frase. Si las miradas pudieran taladrar a alguien, Shion tendría un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol en el pecho, tal era el enfado que oscurecía los usualmente bellos y calmos ojos azul cobalto de Albafika. Pero por desgracia su compañero tenía razón, se lo iban a ordenar y no tenía ganas de perder la discusión con el patriarca. Suspirando con resignación, vio como Sasha y Sage bajaban las escaleras para ir recogiendo a todos los santos dorados en su descenso; si, Asmita iría también, aunque se quedara al lado de Sasha y Sage en calidad de custodio.

-0-

Las personas del pueblo, ahora congregadas en la calle principal, veían con ansias como Sasha bajaba del santuario del brazo del anciano patriarca. Ambos flanqueados por los santos dorados, seguidos de los de plata y bronce. Bueno, había una excepción, Tenma iba del otro lado de Sasha y al lado de Dohko, quien era seguido por Shion y Manigoldo. Del otro lado flanqueaban a Atena y Sage, Asmita, un sobre excitado Regulus y Sísifo. El joven santo de Leo todo quería hacer y todo quería comer, por lo que su tío lo tenía bajo estrecha vigilancia. Las vestales enseguida se les acercaron, llevando a las figuras principales a un par de asientos con toldo. Era el lugar de privilegio en la plaza principal. Casi al final de los santos dorados venía un nervioso Albafika, quien no despegaba su mirada de las personas, tratando de evitar ser tocado.

Agasha, quien para su eterna desgracia era bastante baja, miraba con alegría a todos los santos que habían bajado junto con la Srta. Sasha y el patriarca, más su felicidad no fue completa hasta que avistó una larga melena aguamarina en la distancia, y eso gracias a que su alto padre la había subido a sus hombros por un pequeño rato, ya que el pobre sujeto estaba demasiado viejo para andar cargando el peso de Agasha por mucho tiempo. Enseguida la chica pidió que la bajara, y alisando su falda de color malva, y retocando las pequeñas flores blancas en su cabello, el cual había dejado suelto, trató de abrirse camino hacia el santo dorado por el que sentía una clara devoción.

Ese año era particularmente alegre ya que hacía una semana una caravana de gitanos había recalado en el pueblo. El itinerante grupo de músicos, actores y cantores se había propuesto dar al festival su propio show de malabaristas, bailes y música al mejor estilo zíngaro. Además de que tenían sus propios puestos con diversiones y lecturas de manos que auguraban el futuro. Entre las muchachas gitanas, una sobresalía sobremanera; se llamaba Taira, era una muchacha por demás hermosa, de redondeadas mejillas, piel olivácea y chispeantes y sensuales ojos café, con labios carnosos de un atractivo rojo carmesí. Su cabello era negro como el pecado, largo y algo ondeado. Su figura era más que agraciada, de generosos senos, estrecha cintura y caderas redondeadas que hacían babear a la mitad de los hombres del pueblo. Sin mencionar su atractivo físico, era una persona muy alegre, con un don para la música, tocaba muy bien el laúd y cantaba con melodiosa voz, y lo que hacía las delicias de todos era la forma en que danzaba junto con el resto de sus compañeras. Todo en conjunto la hacía una muchacha un poco vanidosa y orgullosa, pero nadie la culpaba por eso y para decir la verdad, a la mayoría de los hombres no les importaba en absoluto, era un honor que ella coqueteara descaradamente con todos para luego rechazarlos sin más.

Taira nunca había visto a los santos de Atena, menos tan de cerca, se maravilló al ver a hombres tan fuertes y bien parecidos rodeando a Sasha, a la cual envidiaba por tener a tantos finos especímenes dignos de un harén para ella sola. Se prometió a sí misma sacar a bailar a alguno de ellos.

Agasha se abrió paso con dificultad hacia donde estaban los santos, que para su desgracia comenzaron a desperdigarse enseguida, tentados por la comida, como Regulus y Hasgard, o por las damiselas que insistían en captar su atención, como Kardia y Dohko. La muchachita buscaba con la mirada a Albafika, sin poder hallarlo aún.

Por su lado, dicho santo de Piscis estaba medio escondido detrás de Manigoldo, que se había apoderado de una manzana acaramelada a la que estaba comiendo con gusto.

"Oi, rosa con patas, deberías probar una de estas, están deliciosas" Dijo Manigoldo, mordiendo con fuerza su dulce golosina. Albafika medio sonrió, ya se las arreglaría para conseguir algo de comer, pero antes debía evitar a la gente que se apiñaba a su alrededor. Aunque a decir verdad, sí había alguien a quien quería ver, pero no iba a decirle al cangrejo descerebrado eso, no oiría el final de sus bromas jamás. En cuanto Manigoldo terminó su dulce, avistó a las chicas que les estaban lanzando coquetas miradas con el fin de atraer su atención, y el santo de Cáncer no se iba a hacer rogar demasiado. "Voy a ver con que _ragazza _me quedo, o quizás me quede con más de una" Dijo el joven peli azul, sonriéndoles a las chicas, quien lo saludaron con las manos en alto. La música había comenzado, lo que invitaba a que las parejas comenzaran a bailar. Sasha medio arrastró a Tenma, quien le lanzó su pastelito a medio comer a Yato, que le dijo que él no era cesto de residuos, pero bueno, ya que tenía el pastel, el santo de Unicornio le haría justicia y le dio un mordisco. Tenma le gruño de lejos, pero ahora era prisionero de Sasha, quien no iba a quedarse sentada sin más ese día, para eso tenía el resto de sus tardes en el santuario.

Manigoldo galantemente sacó a una rubia muchacha a bailar, mientras que a Sísifo lo arrastró una pelirroja que no aceptaba un 'no' por respuesta. Regulus, con los brazos cargados de comida y un dulce en la boca, se acercó a una de las vestales más jóvenes, llamada Berenike, y le ofreció una manzana acaramelada.

"Toma, Nike, a ver shi creshes, te eshtás quedando enana" Le dijo el joven santo de Leo, con su paleta de miel en la boca. Nike lo miró con las cejas fruncidas, el estúpido animalito que era el santo de Leo siempre estaba buscando pelea con ella.

"Aceptaré, pero no te daré las gracias, es lo menos que me debes por tener que soportarte todos los días" Dijo la pequeña y orgullosa vestal de cabello castaño, levantando su naricita al aire, aún así, ambos se quedaron juntos comiendo lo que Regulus había comprado.

Agasha miraba desde unos metros como el santo de Piscis era literalmente asediado por varias muchachas, entre ellas gitanas, que no podían creer que un hombre tan bonito existiera. La pobre chica hubiera deseado poder apartarlas a todas de un empujón, pero era realista, no podía competir en el plano físico con la mitad de ellas. Albafika trataba de mantener a la manada de féminas a raya, cosa complicada, cuando todas le pedían que las sacara a bailar, o le ofrecían comida, o cualquier excusa para acaparar al pobre muchacho.

Albafika quería literalmente que se lo tragara la tierra, mientras veía como Manigoldo le echaba una mirada y le sonreía con picardía, divirtiéndose con el sufrimiento del hosco santo de Piscis, que se juró a sí mismo que Manigoldo se las pagaría más tarde. Tan ocupado estaba en evitar que las chicas le sacaran un pedazo, que casi perdió la oportunidad de avistar a la pequeña Agasha, que lo estaba mirando con unos grandes ojos llenos de una profunda desazón; eso no le gustó nada al santo, por lo que decidió librarse de las damiselas e ir tras la que le interesaba.

"Lo siento, señoritas, veo que la damisela que había estado esperando ya llegó, pero no puede llegar hasta aquí, así que si me disculpan voy tras ella" Dijo con toda la amabilidad que pudo juntar Albafika y salió como tiro tras Agasha, quien estaba de espaldas a él y yendo hacia donde estaban Kardia y Degel.

"¡Agasha, espera!" Exclamó Albafika, tomando a la chica en cuestión del brazo. Agasha no se podía creer que el joven la hubiera visto y venido tras ella, lo que le valió al santo una sonrisa deslumbrante, que lo dejó medio atontado por un segundo.

"¡Sr. Albafika! Ya creí que no podría ni siquiera saludarlo, tiene muchas admiradoras" Dijo Agasha, mirando al suelo tímidamente.

"Créeme, no las deseo, estoy aquí medio a la fuerza y sólo quiero un lugar tranquilo donde no haya tanta gente" Contestó él, Agasha asintió y pasó su brazo por el del joven, tironeando para llevarlo hacia el área de comida.

"Venga, Sr. Albafika, yo lo rescataré de las hordas femeninas por un rato" Dijo con humor la chica florista, mientras compraba unos pastelitos y jugo de manzanas para ambos.

"Gracias, Agasha, pero no tenías que comprarme nada. Eres muy amable" Dijo profundamente agradecido Albafika quien se sentó junto a su compañera en unos largos bancos. Allí ambos pudieron comer en paz por un rato, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

En un momento dado, la música cesó, para dar lugar a que las parejas descansaran y fueran a almorzar, ya que era bien entrada la una de la tarde. Los gitanos dispusieron de la plaza para organizar su espectáculo, que empezaría con una danza encabezada por la bella Taira, que ya había podido danzar con varios santos, desde dorados hasta los de bronce. Pero por ahora era tiempo de comer para todo el mundo, más la morena muchacha se sentó con su laúd, no queriendo comer nada, y entonó dulces canciones para aligerar el almuerzo. Cada canción que terminaba era aplaudida con fervor por todas las personas. Taira se enorgullecía de su talento natural para la música y vivía de los aplausos y halagos hacia su persona. Pero había visto a un extraño santo de larga cabellera rubia que no movía ni una pestaña ante su música, jamás la aplaudió, simplemente se quedaba sentado con una pierna doblada donde apoyaba uno de sus brazos. Sus ojos permanecían obstinadamente cerrados, pero Taira presentía que no estaba dormido en absoluto. Esa indiferencia hacia su arte la enfadó, pero lo disimuló muy bien mientras se levantaba de su banco con gracilidad y se acercaba al rubio santo dorado de pálida complexión.

"¿Por qué tan apuesto muchacho no comparte una buena comida con el resto?" Dijo Taira con voz engañosamente dulzona, Asmita levantó levemente su cabeza hacia donde estaba parada la gitana, a este santo no se le escapaba la naturaleza de las personas que tenía a su alrededor, por mucho que no pudiera ver, y esta chica no era ni remotamente tan dulce y amable como le mostraba al mundo. Por lo que el santo de Virgo simplemente decidió ignorarla. Taira frunció el ceño con verdadero enfado, pero luego trató de relajarse y pensó por un momento que quizás el sujeto era sordo. Por lo que extendió una mano para tocar su hombro, pero no llegó a acercarse que la mano del santo la detuvo a medio camino.

"Te agradecería que no me tocaras" Dijo con un dejo de enfado Asmita, quien enseguida soltó la ofensiva mano que casi se había atrevido a tocarlo tan descaradamente.

"¿Así que no eres sordo, verdad? Lo siento, Su Alteza, no fue mi intención ensuciar su armadura, por cierto que me bañé esta mañana y estoy muy limpia" Acotó con sarcasmo Taira, decidiendo que ese sujeto la molestaba sobremanera. La madre de la morena muchacha veía de lejos el intercambio entre el santo dorado y su hija, era raro que Taira tuviera problemas con los hombres jóvenes, que solían adorarla; pero se veía a las claras que su obcecada hija había dado con la horma de su zapato, es decir, un hombre que no cayera a sus pies sólo por una sonrisa hermosa.

"Tu persona física puede estar limpia, no así tu ser espiritual. Eres una criatura baja y terrenal demasiado pagada de sí misma que cree que todo el mundo debe aplaudirla, o besar el polvo que deja a su paso. Mujer, no seas tan engreída, que todo lo que te rodea es efímero; la belleza nos es más que un espejismo que dura lo que un suspiro, tu vanidad es palpable desde un kilometro y la soberbia de tus acciones ciega tus ojos a la verdad del universo. No aplaudiéndote te estoy ayudando, no contribuiré a tu caída" Dijo con sabias palabras el santo de Virgo, quien se levantó con agilidad del banco que estaba ocupando, inclinando levemente su cabeza en dirección a una muda Taira que lo estaba mirando como si fuera un extraterrestre, la gitana no se podía creer lo que había escuchado, ese hombre la había llamado engreída y vanidosa sin ningún empacho, nadie jamás le había hablado así y no le había gustado ni un poquito. Rechinando los dientes, se encaminó donde su carromato para vestirse apropiadamente para la danza que ejecutaría en media hora en la plaza central.

-0-

Agasha, después de almorzar al lado de su adorado santo de Piscis, que no se había alejado de su lado en todo ese tiempo, en seguida lo tomó confiadamente de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la plaza central, donde el baile de las gitanas había comenzado ya. Albafika se estaba divirtiendo a pesar de todo, eso era por la compañía de Agasha, lo que para su tranquilidad mantenía a las demás mujeres lejos de él. Al santo de Piscis le gustaba Agasha cada día más, y verla convertirse en una señorita muy bonita no estaba ayudando para nada, pero tendría tiempo de preocuparse por eso otro día, hoy simplemente dejaría que su pequeña flor lo guiara adonde ella quisiera. Ya en la plaza había mucha gente, y la eterna maldición de Agasha, su estatura, otra vez la privaba de poder ver el espectáculo que se desarrollaba. Albafika, al verla tratar de ver la danza a saltitos, sintió pena por su situación, por lo que se puso en cuclillas por detrás de la menuda muchacha y la levantó sentándola en uno de sus hombros. Agasha dio un gritito de sorpresa, buscando asidero rápidamente sobre el otro hombro del joven. Ahora podía ver magníficamente el espectáculo, y mejor aún, a Albafika no le inquietaba tenerla tan pegada a él. La chica tenía ganas de darle un gran y sonoro beso a su santo de Piscis, pero tendría que esperar para atraparlo con la guardia baja.

Taira se movía con sinuosa gracia al compás de la música, haciendo sonar su pandereta, el ritmo era tan alegre que instaba a todos a seguirlo con las palmas. Sasha jamás había visto un espectáculo igual, así que estaba fuera de sí de felicidad, Tenma no se despegaba de su lado por mucho tiempo, salvo para buscar más comida, ese chico debía de haber comido casi tres veces su peso hasta el momento. Sage estaba de los más entretenido también, aunque se había negado a bailar, muchas chicas y mujeres maduras le habían echado el ojo y lo habían invitado a seguirlas a la pista de baile, pero por muy halagado que el viejo patriarca se sintiera, debía mantener cierta compostura, el divertirse bailando era cosa de los más jóvenes y el anciano patriarca era feliz contemplándolos.

Una vez terminada la danza, unos acróbatas tomaron el escenario, también recibieron vítores y las monedas llovieron a raudales. Los gitanos tomaron nota de regresar el año entrante, ya que eran tan bien recibidos y estaban haciendo una buena ganancia.

Luego de que el espectáculo terminara, de nuevo las parejas coparon la plaza para danzar. Albafika bajó con cuidado a Agasha, quien estaba muy satisfecha de haber podido ver a los acróbatas y las bailarinas; pero ahora la que quería ir al centro de la plaza a bailar era ella.

"Sr. Albafika ¿quiere bailar?" Preguntó Agasha, Albafika se petrificó ante el pedido, ¡pero claro que la chica le pediría una danza!¡Cómo era que no se lo había visto venir!

"Err... no lo sé, Agasha, no creo que sea buena idea" Contestó el santo, un poco acobardado, pero Agasha no pensaba desistir.

"Por favor, ¿siiiii? Sólo por un rato, una sola vez, prometo no volver a pedirle otra cosa" Dijo con enormes ojos suplicantes cual cachorrito perdido Agasha, logrando que Albafika se pegara una patada a sí mismo mentalmente por ceder ante treta tan sucia. Al pobre muchacho no le quedó otra opción que asentir débilmente, logrando una sonrisa radiante por parte de Agasha, que tironeó de su mano hasta la plaza. Allí el santo la tomó con suavidad de la cintura, mientras su otra mano agarró la más pequeña con firmeza, luego la hizo girar al compás de la música con agilidad. Agasha no cabía en sí de felicidad, ese día sería atesorado por la joven por el resto de su vida.

Shion, quien hasta ahora había esquivado a las damas que le pedían bailar, miraba sentado al lado de Sage como la doncella a la que sí quería pedirle un baile reía en compañía de las otras vestales. Sage miró de reojo al joven lemuriano, cruzando sus manos en su regazo.

"¿Por qué no vas y le pides a Eleni que baile contigo? No creo que la jefa de las vestales muerda, Shion" Dijo el patriarca, el santo de Aries se sobresaltó ante el comentario del gran maestro, ya que no se imaginaba que el anciano lo estuviera observando. El joven peli verde suspiró, bajando sus hombros de forma derrotada y simplemente respondió con la verdad "No me animo, maestro"

"¿Y por qué no? No se negará, te lo aseguro, a Eleni le agradas, Shion" Argumentó el patriarca, que decidió cortar por lo sano y hacerle a Eleni una señal para que se acercara. La muchacha de cabello caoba y ojos color miel se le acercó solícita.

"Eleni, linda, hazme un favor, ¿bailarías con Shion? Ya no lo quiero sentado como bobo al lado mío todo el día" Pidió con amabilidad el anciano maestro, mientras Shion lo miraba con grandes ojos violetas llenos de clara acusación. Eleni rió por lo bajo.

"Será un placer, venga Sr. santo de Aries, prometo no pisarlo mucho" Dijo alegremente la agradable vestal, tomando a un Shion sumamente sonrojado de la mano y medio arrastrándolo a la pista de baile. Sage sonrió satisfecho, al muchacho no le haría mal aprender a ser menos tímido de una vez por todas.

No lejos de allí, otra vestal había sacado a otro santo dorado a bailar, aunque este santo en particular era un denodado desastre en la materia, la chica lo intentaba; si, adivinaron, esa pareja dispareja eran Regulus y Berenike. La joven vestal se reía a más no poder de los pasos inseguros del santo de Leo, que ya la estaba mirando feo, en un momento se dio por vencido, soltando a su pareja y saliendo de la pista de baile, bueno, no fue muy lejos, ya que Nike lo detuvo abrazándose a su cuello pero sin parar de reír a todo pulmón. Regulus puso los brazos en jarra, viendo como Nike se seguía divirtiendo a sus costillas, la chica en cuestión vio que la cosa se iba a poner fea, así que sin soltarlo le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla al muchacho, quien ante esa simple muestra de afecto, cambió la mueca de disgusto por una sonrisa, abrazando a Nike y levantándola en el aire y poniéndola sobre un hombro, se la llevó al mejor estilo cavernícola a buscar algo de beber. Nike no se quejó demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para salvar su orgullo un poco.

-0-

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando uno de los eventos más esperados estaba reuniendo a los participantes. El evento en cuestión era "Atrapar al cerdo enjabonado" del cual los hombres que se creían capaces de correr al cerdito y atraparlo se inscribían al concurso. Varios santos se quitaron sus armaduras, entre ellos Manigoldo y Regulus, además de sus camisas, para deleite de las doncellas. Agasha miraba al pobre cerdito siendo engrasado en su jaula, tendría que correr por su vida literalmente, ya que quien lo atrapara, se lo llevaría a casa para engordarlo y cenárselo. Albafika miraba con pena al animalito también, pero que se le iba a hacer, de todas formas era divertido ver a todos los participantes correr tras este embadurnándose en mugre para atraparlo.

"¿No va a participar, Sr. Albafika?" preguntó Agasha, viendo como se seguían reuniendo más participantes cada vez. Albafika negó con la cabeza. "No, la verdad me divierte más ver como otros se ensucian tanto como el cerdo. Tengo planeado reírme de Manigoldo en grande" Contestó el santo, Agasha aún miraba con lástima al cerdito, deseaba ella misma poder participar, pero no se podía. Albafika volteó a mirar a su pareja de ese día, quien se mantenía agarrada a él por medio de su capa, la chica en cuestión miraba con tal compasión al animal, que al santo se le estaba por romper el corazón al ver a Agasha observarlo con tristeza. Y por segunda vez en el día quiso patearse a sí mismo en el trasero, suspirando tiró de su capa para liberarla del agarre de la joven y se puso a un costado, quitándose la armadura. Agasha lo miró asombrada ¿Acaso tenía calor o qué? ¿Por qué se quitaba la armadura tan de repente?

"Voy a por tu cerdito, quizás lo atrape. Pero tú te harás cargo de este, ¿estamos?" Dijo el santo, removiendo su camisa, para total asombro de la joven, que se sonrojó de tres niveles de rojo, pero no quitó la vista de tan magnífico pecho ni por un segundo. Agasha no tardó en salir de su estupor y saltó al cuello del santo antes de que este se levantara del tronco donde se había sentado, abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo en la mejilla.

"¡Gracias, Sr. Albafika! Si lo atrapa, yo lo cuidaré mucho" Dijo ella, soltando al joven, que se había sonrojado hasta el pelo. Albafika, medio obnubilado por el afecto recibido de su pequeña florista, se dirigió hacia donde estaban el resto de los participantes. Manigoldo no daba crédito a sus ojos al ver al remilgado santo de Piscis unirse a las huestes de participantes.

"¿_Ma_, a tí _che insetto _te ha picado? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa _il porcellino?" _Preguntó con asombro el santo de Cáncer, viendo como el otro muchacho se ataba el largo cabello en una coleta baja.

"Primero, habla en un idioma que te entienda, segundo, el cerdito es para Agasha, ella no quiere que termine siendo la cena de nadie, y yo no quiero verla triste, por lo que si atrapas al cerdo, dáselo ¿quieres? harás tu buena acción del día para variar" Espetó el santo peli celesta, Manigoldo lanzó una carcajada y le dio una fuerte palmada a Albafika en la espalda, lo que le dolió, por lo que contraatacó con un fuerte codazo en el estómago del otro joven, lo que paró la risa.

"_Va venne, _atrapemos al cerdito para la _tua ragazza" _Dijo con un guiño Manigoldo, pero antes de que Albafika pudiera decir nada, soltaron al pobre animalito, que salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-0-

En la lejanía se oía el retumbar de truenos que anunciaban que pronto un aguacero se desataría, muy común en primavera. Por lo que las personas que no estaban corriendo a la par de los participantes de la carrera del cerdo enjabonado comenzaron a guardar las mesas y bancos. El viento comenzó a arreciar, haciendo remolinear las faldas de las muchachas y volar las otrora bellas guirnaldas. Más la persecución del cerdo estaba en su apogeo, y hasta ahora el pequeño animal había logrado zafarse de todos sus contrincantes con relativa facilidad.

La lluvia no se hizo esperar, poniendo la cosa más complicada, al embarrar el campo rápidamente, haciendo que hombres y cerdito resbalaran. Manigoldo y Albafika, seguidos de cerca por Regulus, se resbalaron varias veces en el lodo, Regulus había logrado atrapar por un segundo al escurridizo porcino, pero al estar engrasado, se le escurrió literalmente de las manos. Todos estaban sucios de tierra y barro, pero al fin Manigoldo logró atrapar al animalito por una de sus patitas, tirándosele encima, Albafika bloqueó la otra salida del cerdito, que temblando, se dio por vencido. Todos rieron al ver el estado de los participantes, que felicitaron a ambos santos por atrapar a su premio. Manigoldo le pasó el tembloroso cerdito al santo de Piscis, que le agradeció con la mirada, acercándose donde estaba Agasha, más que feliz de ver que el premio no sería cena de nadie por ahora. La chica tomó nota de lo embarrado que estaba Albafika con todo su largo y precioso cabello hecho un lío, su apuesto rostro con unos cuantos kilos de barro encima, ni hablar del resto de su persona. Más la lluvia que seguía cayendo raudamente, pronto limpió un poco a los concursantes. Después de la carrera por el cerdito, y por causa de la tormenta, el festival se dio por terminado. Todos se dispusieron a regresar a casa, mojados pero felices, había sido un gran día, el cual ningún santo estaba seguro de que se pudiera repetir alguna vez. Pero los recuerdos si quedarían guardados para días más difíciles, rememorando que la vida no siempre te daba frutos amargos, a veces te lanzaba una dulce uva en el camino.

_**FIN**_

**Bueno, final del oneshot, espero les guste, este fue mi regalo para estas fiestas, a todos los que siempre leen mis historias, y para los que conocen mis historias por primera vez: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Que el 2013 nos encuentre con paz y armonía, que nos ayude a atesorar los pequeños momentos gratos que la vida nos da y a enfrentar los problemas con aplomo y sabiduría. ¡Este es mi deseo para todas las personas de todo el mundo! **


End file.
